La vie ordinaire d'Hokuto Sumeragi au lycée Clamp
by nekkoo
Summary: Le titre résume assez bien l'histoire. C'est le quotidien d'Hokuto dans ce qu'il pouvait avoir de déjanté.


La vie ordinaire d'Hokuto Sumeragi au lycée Clamp.

Nous sommes lundi matin, Hokuto Sumeragi arrive au lycée Clamp, et comme à son habitude, elle porte une de ses créations. C'est ce qu'elle aime à appeler une légère modification de l'uniforme. Et la modification est à peine perceptible, tout juste remarque t-on les énormes rubans et nœuds rouges et roses qui agrémentent son uniforme, courant et s'entrelaçant le long de sa veste et de sa jupe mystérieusement raccourcie. Ne voulant pas faire penser que la célèbre touche Hokuto a disparu par cet excès de sobriété, puisque après tout elle porte tout de même l'uniforme du lycée, elle a pensé à décorer ses mocassins de charmants pompons assortis. Elle sait que ce sont ces petits détails qui font tout le chic d'une tenue.

Sûre d'elle même et de son talent, elle avance tranquillement dans la cour.

_- Bonjour, tu est presque sobre ce matin …_

Hokuto se retourne sur un charmant jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus, qui semble être assailli par une horde de jeunes filles déchaînées.

_- Nokoru-chan ! tu as vu ? j'ai fait un effort !_

_- J'ai vu, comment vas-tu Hokuto-chan ?_

_- Je me sens dans une forme olympique ! C'est sûrement grâce au délicieux petit déjeuner que j'ai préparé ce matin ! Je me suis encore une fois surpassée et nous nous sommes régalés. Bien sûr, j'ai encore dû forcer mon Subaru à finir ses assiettes, mais bon ... L'essentiel c'est qu'il ne soit pas parti le ventre vide !_

_- Subaru n'est pas avec toi ?_

Hokuto jusque là très joyeuse se rembrunit : - _Non, il avait encore un travail ce matin …C'est du gâchis ..._

_– Il n'a pas le choix, c'est son devoir ..._

_–- Je ne te parle pas de ça ! Je sais bien qu'il ne peut rien y faire ! Je parle de son uniforme! Je lui avais mis un peu de ce style Hokuto qui fait toute la différence. Nous étions parfaitement assortis, quel dommage ... Il était à croquer là dedans..._

Puis comme prise d'un brusque changement d'humeur : - _mais ce n'est pas grave, je vais pouvoir gérer ses petites affaires._

_- Je ne suis pas sûr que Subaru apprécie beaucoup._

- _Il a une confiance totale en sa grande sœur. Il m'a chargé de m'occuper de tout ! Je remplie mon devoir de sœur idéale !_

_- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il t'ait chargé de 'ça'..._

_- ça ...mais il est trop timide, si je ne m'occupe pas de lui, il ne trouvera jamais de petit ou de petite amie! Note au passage que je ne suis pas sectaire... , j'accepte aussi les filles. Il est trop gentil ! Il ne saurait pas choisir le bon parti. Je suis obligée de faire des sélections !_

_- Oh non ! Ne me dis pas que tu vas encore faire tes présélections aujourd'hui !_

_- Hahaha, j'en profite tant qu'il n'est pas là !_

Hokuto aux anges poursuit son chemin, ne manquant pas de sourire à tous.

Alors que tous les élèves s'apprêtent à entrer en classe, le haut parleur du lycée se met à grésiller annonçant une intervention. Une voix jeune et féminine se met à hurler :

_- Bonjour à tous, c'est Hokuto ! Aujourd'hui, Subaru n'est pas au lycée, nous reprendrons les sélections cet après-midi, que les candidats se présentent dans le bureau habituel ! Les dossiers de candidature, les lettres et les cadeaux doivent être déposés dans mon casier ! J'annoncerai la liste des élus à midi. Bonne chance à tous !_

Suite à cette annonce, un brouhaha se fait entendre, des jeunes filles et des jeunes gens se précipitent lettres à la main vers le rez-de-chaussée et le casier d'Hokuto, qui attend à coté le sourire aux lèvres.

_- Tu lui donneras hein ?_

_- bien sûr !_

_- Tiens, celle là elle est pour toi_

_- merci ! Il y a quand même des connaisseurs ! Une splendide jeune fille comme moi devrait crouler sous les demandes en mariage !_

La cloche sonne et tous regagnent finalement leurs classes. Hokuto prend le temps de récupérer les lettres et se précipite à son tour.

_- On dirait que la moisson a été bonne._

Elle se tourne vers son voisin de classe qui n'est autre que Nokoru.

_- Pas mal, mais maintenant, il faut que je trie. Mon petit frère est tellement populaire._

_- Tu n'as pas honte de faire ça ?_

_- Honte ? Je lui sauve la vie !_

_- N'exagère pas trop !_

_- Je fais ça pour sauver mon frère ! Il risquerait une crise cardiaque s'il lisait certains de ces courriers ! Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui sont beaucoup plus dévergondés que mon Subaru, tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils lui écrivent ! _

_Le pauvre, il est trop poli, trop pur. _

_Il les lisait toutes et n'osait même plus regarder ceux qui lui avaient fait leur déclaration. Alors pour les lettre coquines, je ne te dis pas ! Je l'ai retrouvé deux fois évanoui sur le canapé tellement il était gêné. Il a bien fallut que j'intercepte ces satanées lettres !_

_- En somme, tu es une sœur parfaite ! Avoues que ça t'amuses de savoir que tel ou tel élève voudrait sortir avec ton frère !_

_- Ce n'est pas que ça m'amuse mais il faut bien que j'ai aussi mon mot à dire. Si quelqu'un doit me voler mon Subaru autant que je l'apprécie. A ce propos je t'ai déjà dis que si tu voulais faire quoique ce soit avec Subaru tu devais me fournir des preuves de ta respectabilité et de ton sérieux !_

_- Je renonce, l'idée de t'avoir pour belle-sœur a quelque chose d'effrayant._

_- Méchant. De toute façon vous n'êtes pas compatibles, trop différents._

_- Et en plus, je parie que tu as des critères terribles. Tu veux un top model de bonne famille, c'est ça ?_

_- Comment tu oses dire ça ! Je ne sélectionne pas au physique. De toute façon , il ou elle devra passer entre mes mains et recevoir la Hokuto's Touch, impossible de sortir avec quelqu'un qui n'aurait aucun sens du style._

-_ ça promet ! Je n 'en reviens pas de voir toujours autant de candidatures !_

_- C'est normal, mon Subaru est une merveille. Il attire beaucoup de monde ! Et c'est logique ! Regarde moi, pas de doute, je suis une des plus jolies filles du lycée, c'est un fait. _

_Je suis peut-être même la plus jolie. _

_Et je me limite au lycée par modestie... _

_Mon Subaru me ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, donc il fait encore plus d'effet. C'est un très bon parti, il est adorable et quand il vous regarde vous avez l'impression que vous existez réellement, que votre existence a de l'importance pour lui. Tout le monde est sensible à ça. Mais je me dois, c'est mon devoir, de sélectionner les personnes dignes de lui ! Alors au boulot !_

Elle ouvre le premier dossier et lit la fiche type qu'elle leur avait demandé de remplir.

_...Uhm ...Noburo ... C'est pas un prénom ça ! Subaru et Noburo ! Ça n'a aucune allure ! Éliminé_

Le blond pourtant habitué tombe de sa chaise.

_- c'est ça tes critères ?_

_- C'est moi la chef ici, je suis la pro, laisse faire les pro !_

_- Je rêve, tu m'aurais éliminé rien que sur mon prénom !_

_- Hé, je suis une pro, j'ai d'autres critères ! Ne reviens pas sur ma décision, pour toi c'est mort. Bon maintenant, on avance !_

_Sakura ... C'est mignon ça comme prénom ! Alors ... Bla bla bla, j'aime les fleurs, les animaux et Subaru, ok, si c'est dans cet ordre là, c'est même pas la peine. Éliminée_

_Dieu qu'il est laid, celui-là ! Connaissant Subaru on ne va pas s'arreter à ça, mais je ne suis pas sûre que mon génie sois suffisant pour le rendre présentable. Euhh... Un otaku, bon éliminé, pas d'allumé pour mon Subaru._

_Alors, celle là ... mignonne, rien de comparable à Subaru et moi, mais mignonne. Bla bla bla , « je raive de Subaru », bla bla bla, « je l'aime » bla bla bla, « il es la lummière de ma vie » Quel tissus de niaiserie ! Et des fautes d'orthographe avec ça ! Éliminée!_

_OH ! OHOHOHOHOHOHO !_

Nokuru se tourne vers elle : - _Quoi ?_

- _Tu ne devineras jamais ! Le capitaine adoré et adulé, notre sexy capitaine de l'équipe de foot, celui que tous appellent El Macho a déposé sa candidature ! Alors là ! C'est la grosse surprise du siècle. Oh non, je rêve, il aime la musique classsique, les ciné-club et rêve de mieux connaître Subaru depuis qu'il l'assommé avec le ballon en cours de sport. Si c'est pas mignon ça ? Sélectionné !_

_Alors après ...la présidente du club de chimi ... Une scientifique avec un médium ...J'en ai froid dans le dos ! Eliminée !_

_OH ! OHOHOHOHOHOHO !_

- _Quoi encore ?_

_- Madame Tachibana, la prof de maths !_

_- Tu rigoles ?_

_- Je rigole, ça pas de doutes mais j'ai sa fiche sous les yeux. La honte, je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien vu. Beurk !_

_Ecoute ça ! « Je suis fou de Subaru depuis que j'ai posé mes yeux sur lui, je ne pense plus qu'à lui, je rêve de le voir nu et solidement attaché en train de crier mon nom » Tu vois ce que je te disais ! Il y a des malades ! Des vrais malades ! Eliminé._

_En voilà un qui le rêve couvert de chocolat ! Eliminé !_

_Alors, celle là... Minami..., ok, ça ,passe, elle aime ... Subaru, les animaux et les fleurs ...Bon, bah là c'est ok, elle a l'air un peu nunuche mais bon, au moins elle ne me le trempera pas dans le chocolat !_

A la fin de la matinée, Hokuto satisfaite venait de terminer son choix.

En bonne marieuse, elle pensait déjà aux couples qu'elle pourrait 'aider', couples qui s'ignoraient encore mais que la déception de ne pouvoir avoir son Subaru allait rapprocher, surtout avec son aide.

Peu de temps après, les haut-parleurs se mettent une nouvelle fois à grésiller,et Hokuto se fait entrendre.

- _Exceptionnellement, j'ai déposé ma réponse dans vos casiers respectifs. Je repette pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris la dernière fois, que les pervers sexuels sont d'office éliminés, alors amateurs de bondage et de SM ne déposez plus vos candidatures, elles me font juste perdre mon temps. Merci._

Hokuto très fière d'elle se dirige à pas tranquilles vers la cantine entourée des candidats qu'elle a bien l'intention de tester quand son portable sonne.

- _La belle Hokuto au bout du fil !_

_- Onee-san !_

_- Subaruuuuu ! ça va ?_

- _Oui, j'ai fini plus vite que prévu, je suis en route pour le lycée._

_- Magnifique ! Je mange avec quelques amis ! Viens nous rejoindre, je suis sûre qu'il seront contents de te voir..._

Hokuto fit alors une rapide inspection sur son choix du jour un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. De tous elle préférait Kazuya, le capitaine aussi viril que gay, elle sourit en se disant que Subaru ne comprendrait encore rien à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il serait mangé des yeux et rougirait comme une tomate.

Oui décidément, elle avait hâte que son Subaru la rejoigne. Encore une bonne journée qui s'annonçait...


End file.
